


Kawaii~

by WisdomDeath



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WisdomDeath/pseuds/WisdomDeath
Summary: "Nothing's wrong about being cute."





	Kawaii~

The view from the mountain was one of the things that I loved the most about being a part of Class 3-E or, more known as, End Class.

The room was buzzing with the others’ conversations as they ate their lunch. I continued to stare outside, trying to relax my mind for a bit.

I was startled when somebody tapped my shoulder. I looked at who it was.

“Nagisa-kun,” I muttered as the blue-haired boy sat beside me.

The silence that followed was deafening. At the corner of my eye, I saw Nagisa as he rubbed the back of his neck and then he fidgeted with his fingers. I furrowed my brows, curious as to why the blue-haired boy was too uneasy.

“K-Kara-chan,” he stuttered. With his too obvious uneasy hand gestures, some of our classmates looked at us and some ended up whispering.

“Hmm?” I looked at him then smiled, hoping it would calm him down so he could say whatever he wanted to because the suspense was getting in my nerves as well.

He looked, somehow, surprised and then smiled. “I just need to tell you something.”

“What is it?” I wanted to shake him into telling me but the look on his face told me that he was battling with himself if he should let the words roll off his tongue.

The blue-haired boy squeezed his eyes shut. “I-I like you,” he stuttered in his whisper, careful not to let anyone near us hear it.

My eyes grew wider, unable to process what he had just said. “Don’t you like me before?” I asked, rubbing the back of my neck.

In a snap, the uneasy boy disappeared and was replaced by someone with determination sparkling in his eyes. “I meant that I really like you, not just as a friend but more than that.”

“Eh?” was my only reaction. I knew I had a thing for Nagisa but I never acknowledged it as I thought he was into Kayano. Nagisa held a firm expression, which I only saw during training, on his face. I found it really cute and so I giggled. “You’re so cute.”

Nagisa’s eyes widened and then he looked away. When I placed my hand on his shoulder, he stood up and then ran off, which caught the attention of the whole class.

“I’ll handle it,” I said before I followed him.

When Nagisa finally stopped, I was already panting.

“W-Why did you run off like that?” I sat on the ground.

He turned towards me, looking as if he did not run that long. He was barely sweating. He had a soft expression on his face but immediately changed into a firmer expression.

“Why do you keep on looking at me that way? Are you mad at me or something?” I shouted at him.

He walked towards me, not breaking eye contact, and then sat in front of me. “I’m not mad at you,” he said. He was a little hesitant at first but then he held both my hands in his. “I told you I like you but you just called me cute.”

“But you are cu--”

He cut me off. “There goes that word again,” he blushed, “I don’t mind being called cute but when it comes from you, it makes me scared that you’ll never see me as a man.”

 My eyes widened. I did not know that Nagisa felt that way. I always thought he was perfectly comfortable in his own skin. I did not even bother to think that a part of him wanted to be seen as a tough man and not a cute boy.

 I pulled my hand and then cupped both of his cheeks which caused his eyes to widen and his cheeks to turn red. “Kawaii~” I said and then pinched his cheeks. “I like you the way you are, okay? You don’t have to change,” I dropped my hands on top of his which was on his lap, “and I do see you as a man, a cute man though.” I giggled.

Nagisa smiled. That was enough to make me happy. After a while of looking at each other’s eyes, we stood up and headed back to the classroom as our next class would soon begin...and our classmates were probably wondering what happened to us.

  
  



End file.
